O começo de um novo amor
by Pinkuiro
Summary: Oiê! Bem pessoal... Essa é minha 1º Fic de SasuxHina espero que gostem! - v
1. Capítulo I O começo de um novo amor!

_**Olá gente... Lembra que eu falei que ainda não tinha postado minha 1º Fic de SasuxHina... Pois bem aqui está! ^-^ v**_

_**Espero que gostem... **_

_**_______________________________________o__________________________________________**_

_**Fan Fic Naruto (SasuxHina)**_

_**Capítulo I – O começo de um novo amor?**_

Nas ruas de Konoha uma pequena menina de cabelos azulados e olhos prateados estava correndo, quando viu seus amigos Kiba e Shino conversando com alguém bem familiar que a pequena garota não tinha reconhecido logo de cara. Mas quando foi se aproximando por trás de um muro viu que era o amor de sua vida "Naruto", e ficou ouvindo o que eles estavam falando e depois quando estava meio no mundo da lua, de repente Naruto aparece em seu lado e fala:

Hey Hinata, o que está fazendo aí?

Perguntou o pobre garoto que na verdade é um desligado, quando Hinata vê Naruto logo desmaia.

Depois de um longo tempo desmaiada Hinata acorda e vê que tem alguém de seu lado e quando vê é na verdade Kiba. Que sempre fica com ela quando acontece algo do tipo e então toda envergonhada Hinata pergunta o que aconteceu, e Kiba lhe responde que Naruto tinha acabado de voltar de seu treino com Jiraya e tinha encontrado Shino por acaso e que eles começaram a conversar. Kiba fez uma cara estranha e fala:

Nossa foi muito estranho ver aqueles dois conversando.

Hinata olhou meio curiosa por que também nunca vira Shino conversar com alguém a não ser ela e Kiba e depois ela perguntou:

Kiba você não sabe onde está Naruto?

Hã...? O Naruto acho que ele foi até o centro de Konoha ver se encontra com a Sakura ou com mais alguém da vila que seja conhecida para ele.

Depois de ouvir isso Hinata pergunta onde estava Shino, e Kiba fala que ele tinha ido para casa treinar com o pai, por que não tinha mais nada de interessante na vila para fazer, e Hinata então se levantou e disse:

Então... Eu vou procurar Naruto e perguntar como foi os seus treinos com Jiraya, e ver... Se ele quer... Fazer alguma coisa.

Após dizer isso à pequena garota fica corada e vai andando até o centro de Konoha enquanto Kiba fica olhando ela se afastar e ele pensa: "– Nossa que estranho, nunca vi Hinata tomar uma iniciativa dessa, é... Ela mudou mesmo". Pensou o garoto que agora se levantará e ia embora em direção ao seu clã. Enquanto isso Hinata estava à procura de Naruto, quando olhou para o lado viu a 5º Hokage (Tsunade), que estava conversando com Sakura e de repente ouviu:

- Sério Sakura? Naruto fez isso mesmo?

Hinata não sabia do que estavam falando e ficou muito curiosa só por que ouviu o nome do seu "amado".

Sim Tsunade-sama, só que eu não sei se vou aceitar... Por que eu gosto de Sasuke... Mas nem sei como ele anda... Por que aquele idiota resolveu se juntar com o Orochimaru.

Após ouvir aquilo Hinata ficou mais curiosa para saber o que Naruto tinha falado para Sakura e também achou muita idiotice de Sasuke ter se juntado com o Orochimaru e Hinata até pensou: "Sasuke-kun era um garoto bem bonito mesmo, mas só que ele nunca deu atenção para nenhuma garota e eu achava que ele era bem bonzinho, mesmo tendo aquela cara séria, mas agora eu acho que ele é muito mau, por que se juntou com o maior inimigo de Konoha".

Sakura... Se eu fosse você eu aceitaria. Jiraya veio me contar que Naruto está bem forte agora e eu acho que ele mudou bastante. Então... De só uma chance para ele dessa vez.

Está bem Tsunade-san... Vou falar com Naruto e ver se vai dar certo.

Disse a garota de cabelos rosados e saiu correndo na direção em que o pequeno garoto de cabelos loiros tinha ido. Depois disso Tsunade ficou olhando a garota correr e disse:

É... Naruto vai ficar super feliz com a resposta de namoro de Sakura-chan.

Após ouvir aquilo, Hinata Não acreditava nas palavras de Tsunade e saiu correndo com lágrimas nos olhos. "Não... Não acredito que Naruto fez isso..." Pensava ela muito triste. Depois de algumas horas ela percebe que estava em um lugar diferente da vila e pensou: "Nossa... Nunca vim para esses lados de Konoha..." Pensava ela olhando toda curiosa para o lugar e depois quando olha para um lado, vê que está na frente do Clã Uchiha e fala:

Nossa... Então aqui que era o Clã Uchiha...

Falava a garota se aproximando das portas do Clã, e então pensou: "Será... Será que eu posso entrar...?" Pensou Hinata ainda mais curiosa, por quê nunca tinha entrado em nenhum clã da vila a não ser o seu. Então a garota passou por de baixo de umas correntes que havia na entrada e começou a olhar tudo, ficava cada vez mais adimirada ao ver as coisas que tinha lá. Depois de algum tempo olhando tudo, uma coisa chamou sua atenção, a garota se aproximou da casa e pensou:" Acho que era aqui que Sasuke-san morava."Pensou ela já abrindo a porta da casa e percebeu que ainda tinha alguns objetos lá dentro, e começou a observar 1º as fotos que tinham lá, e uma delas lhe chamou a atenção. Uma foto com toda a família reunida e todos sorrindo menos o pai que estava sério e ela pegou a foto e pensou: "Nossa... O pai do Sasuke-san é bem sério... Lembra muito o meu pai..." Sem que Hinata percebesse alguém entra na sala e fala:

O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Pergunta a pessoa muito brava e quando à garota olha para ver quem é, ela caí no chão e fala assustada, por quê não esperava a presença dele na vila.

Sasuke-san...!

**_Fim do 1º capítulo..._**

**_______________________________________o________________________________________**

**_Está bem... Não sou tão boa em Fic né? T-T_**

**_Mas prometo melhorar... Então me falem se gostaram... Mas eu vou demorar um pouco para postar tá..._**

**_Me mandem renwies(Sempre esqueço como escreve...) XD~_**

**_Bjokinhas até...._**


	2. Capítulo II Família Hyuuga

**_Olá! Bom pessoal... Esse é o segundo capítulo da Fic! Me desculpe por não ter colocado travessão... Mas eu não sei por que... Quando eu coloco travessão na frase eu percebi que não vai.... T-T_**

**_Eu não sei por que sinto muito se eu mandar e não aparecer tá... Vou fazer o máximo aqui..._**

**_Bom... Espero que gostem! ;D_**

**_____________________________________._________________________________________**

**Capítulo II – A família Hyuuga **

Após meia hora se olhando em silêncio, Hinata quebra o silêncio e fala:

Sasuke-san... O que você está fazendo aqui?

Se você não percebeu essa é minha casa...

Disse Sasuke bem sério e olhando a menina que estava morrendo de medo do garoto, pelo grande susto que levou e então Sasuke fala:

E você? O que está fazendo aqui?

A garota começou a corar, por quê não sabia o que responder para Sasuke e de repente saiu correndo para fora da casa deixando o garoto parado na porta.

A garota saiu correndo até chegar na frente de seu clã e pensou: "E agora... O que eu falo para Sasuke-san quando me encontrar com ele de novo na vila?".

Quando a garota ia entrar no clã, alguém abre o portão com o rosto meio preocupado e quando Hinata vê era seu primo Neji Hyuuga, que já ia sair para procurar a prima na vila, por que já era muito tarde. Depois de tanto tempo, Neji começou a ser um pouco mais gentil com ela e conforme viu ela na sua frente falou preocupado:

Hinata-sama... Onde estava?

Hinata cora um pouco, por que não iria falar que estava no clã Uchiha e também porque seu primo iria estranhar e então disse:

E-E-Eu estava treinando Neji-nii-chan e não vi o tempo passar... M-M-Me desculpe...

Neji olha a prima e como sempre protetor. Abraça a menina. Hinata fica olhando o gesto do primo e meio com vergonha fala:

O-O-O que houve Neji-nii-chan?

Não houve nada Hinata... Só que todo mundo estava preocupado.

Até meu pai?

Perguntou Hinata sem gaguejar e meio curiosa para a resposta do primo, que a olhou surpreso e disse sorrindo:

Sim... Até seu pai Hinata-sama...

Após ouvir aquilo a garota dá um grande sorriso para o primo e entra dentro de seu clã, puxando o garoto pelo braço e esse seguindo a prima.

Quando entraram na casa, todos foram na direção da Hyuuga, perguntando se ela estava bem e se nada tinha acontecido com ela, e já essa toda corada fala que nada aconteceu e que estava muito bem, foi quando percebeu a aproximação do pai que falou:

Hinata... Não chegue tão tarde em casa...

Quando a garota viu seu pai falando com ela, ficou tão feliz que abraçou o pai, que não entendeu aquele gesto, mas mesmo assim aceitou com muito carinho.

Bom... Agora podemos jantar.

Hinata percebeu que naquele jantar, todo mundo estava feliz, inclusive seu pai que mesmo sério, dava-se para perceber que estava feliz. Depois que o jantar se encerrou, a garota foi para seu quarto colocar o pijama branco com desenhos de coelinho e logo foi se deitar, mas uma coisa passou pela sua cabeça que a fez lembrar de um grande problema que nem sabia se ia conseguir resolver e esse problema era: "Como olhar para Sasuke Uchiha".

Depois de algumas horas o quarto da garota já estava iluminado e naquela noite Hinata não conseguirá dormir, ficou a noite inteira pensando numa desculpa para dar para o Uchiha se ela o encontrasse. Desceu as escadas da casa e foi para a cozinha pegar seu café da manhã, na mesa do café estava: Seu pai, Hanabi e Neji. Hinata se sentou do lado do primo que ficou observando a garota pegar seu café e logo depois disse:

Hinata-sama... A Tsunade-sama quer nos ver hoje no seu escritório.

A garota olha para o primo curiosa e pergunta:

V-V-Você sabe do que se trata?

Não... Depois de tomarmos o café, vamos direto para lá.

Disse Neji olhando para a prima que estava um pouco nervosa:

Hinata você está bem?

Neji pergunta olhando preocupado para a prima, que agora olhara para ele e diserá:

N-N-Não... E-E-Estou ótima... Então... Vamos?

Após falar isso à garota vai para a porta do clã e já Neji segue Hinata. Enquanto Hiashi fica observando os dois indo embora Hanabi chega perto do pai e pergunta:

Pai... Você não achou que Hinata estava estranha?

É... Ela está bem diferente...

Disse o pai olhando para filha menor, que agora sorria.

Depois de alguns minutos Hinata e Neji estavam na frente da porta da Hokage, quando alguém bem familiar chega e fala:

Hina-chan, Neji!

Conforme Hinata ouve aquela voz, logo estremece, por que não queria encontrar logo de manhã Naruto, que agora ficava ao lado de Neji que perguntou:

O que está fazendo aqui Naruto?

Ué... Tsunade-chan me chamou aqui... E vocês?

Pelo mesmo motivo que você baka!

Conforme Neji diz isso, Naruto quase perde a cabeça e quando vai dar um soco, alguém o interrompe:

Vocês aí fora... Vão continuar aí ou vão entrar?

Logo após isso, Hinata abre a porta do escritório da Hokage e diz toda corada:

Gomen... Tsunade-sama...

A mulher olha para os três e logo fala:

Tudo bem... Agora entrem tenho algo muito importante para falar...

Conforme os três entram no local, eles percebem que não são os únicos chamados pela Hokage:

Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Lee, Ten ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura e Sai???

Perguntou Naruto sem pegar ar para respirar, já Hinata e Neji ficam surpresos pelo amigo ser tão... "Energético", a ponto de não ficar sem ar.

T-T-Tsunade-sama por que nos chamou aqui?

Perguntou Hinata e que após aquela pergunta, todos da sala olham para ela que fala:

Bom... Eu tenho uma missão para vocês!

Uma missão?

Perguntaram todos olhando curiosos para Tsunade:

Sim! Eu quero que vocês fiquem de olho em uma certa pessoa... E não quero que percam ela de vista, por que se não...

Por que se não...?

Perguntaram todos e logo a quinta Hokage disse:

Por que se não eu vou perder uma aposta...

Todos capotam após ouvirem o que a Hokage disse e depois de um tempo, quando voltam do susto que levaram Naruto pergunta:

- E quem é essa pessoa?

_______________________________________________._________________________________________

**_E aí??? Gostaram???? *-*_**

**_Desculpe mesmo se não aparecer travessão... T///T_**

**_PC porcariaaaaaa... TOT_**

**_Sinto muito mesmo.... Gente desculpa não ter SasuxHina nesse Capítulo, mas prometo que no próximo terá! ;D_**

**_Gente depois vou mandar uma outra Fic de SasuxHina! Espero que vocês leiam quando eu mandar tá!_**

**_Bjokinhas amorosas até o próximo Pink-chan! =3~_**


End file.
